


Wash My Sins Away 洗吾之罪

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：Rust到底怎么找到他的？他低头盯着脏绿色的水沟，倚着车前轮盖一屁股滑了下去——车停在某条通往别处的路上。他想不明白。一切都不太真实。兴许这本来就不真实。<br/>原作者语：乱斗产物，关键词是：“冲动”和“滥饮”，醉酒文。<br/>【20170402二次校对完毕】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash My Sins Away 洗吾之罪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wash My Sins Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192599) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



> 【This is the Chinese translation version of brilliant author ariadnes_string's True Detective fanfic.】  
> 【Her original work is way better than mine!】  
> 【so plz check her work at: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1192599 】

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  

    Marty刚冷静下来，红色卡车就驶进了视野。

他浑身上下都不对劲，脑子里一团乱麻。动用暴力加上酒后胃酸回涌，使他疼痛不已。他的血液倒是像空气一样轻飘飘地流着，这让他舒坦了不少。他盯着一群小虫前仆后继地扑向街灯，在卤素灯泡暧昧不明的光线里排队自杀——这或许能帮他恢复思考，如果他还能思考的话——而现在，Rust的出现让已经烂透了的状况雪上加霜。

Rust到底怎么找到他的？他低头盯着脏绿色的水沟，倚着车前轮盖一屁股滑了下去——车停在某条通往别处的路上。他想不明白。一切都不太真实。兴许这本来就不真实。

    “你是……真的吗？”他看着Rust从卡车驾驶室里钻出来，脱口就想问，话一出口却变成了别的东西：“嘿，这不是四轮驱动的天启吗？”他被自己的玩笑搞得前仰后合。

    Rust只是摇摇头，走过去歪歪斜斜地靠着有飞虫自杀的路灯。他的躯体在模糊的灯光下划出昏暗的线条，像是某种北欧文字，某种符号，只是Marty读不出来。

他强打精神，搜肠刮肚，试图想起Rust说过的某句话，那些狗屁不通的独白——炮轰世界的伪善，或是揭露Marty的谎言——但脑中空空如也。Rust从口袋里甩出一根烟点上，缓缓抽了几口。

Marty发现自己想念那些尖酸刻薄的长篇大论。有那么一瞬间，他的头脑清醒得令人生厌：有关宗教，或许他俩都是错的。人当然需要规则来约束，但是他们自知会打破那些条条框框，然后被惩罚，被宽恕——他们希望有人会带他们回到原点，连带那些罪恶，和一切的一切——即使只有上帝能做到。至少这是Marty此刻的愿望。他失去了Lisa和Maggie，但有了Rust恶言恶语的磨砺，他的心灵还有机会变得洁净。

可是现在，那个狗娘养的混蛋居然对Marty保持沉默，令人费解。Marty想逼Rust开口，努力了半天，却只朝着对方吐出一句含混不清的 “操你妈，Cohle。”

那也够了。Rust叹了口气，丢了烟在地里，用靴跟碾灭了火。除了暴打别人脑袋，他做所有事都是慢悠悠的，一如此刻：他走向Marty，蹲下身，一把攥住衬衫领子，把对方提起来摁到车盖上。

    “好了，该回家了。”

    Rust的视线盯着别处，但身体凑得很近，一如既往的近——膝盖卡在Marty腿间，前臂顶着Marty胸膛：这距离太近了，近得可以在Marty耳边低语，可以闻出Marty的罪孽。这距离让Marty颤抖。太久没有人像Rust那样 **洞悉** 他的一切了——他的逃避，他的唠叨，他故事间的微小停顿。自Maggie和他第一次坠入爱河，无言地做爱，在欲望翻涌成形前磨蹭着满足对方到现在，没有人。

    或许正是记忆让他想这么做，是记忆让他意识到，再把头前倾几度，他就能贴上Rust的嘴唇。他告诉自己，这只是寻求宽恕，如同牧师给予的吻，但事实远不止这些：他想理解对方，在无人理解他时，那人是唯一的例外。这股冲动绝对是酒精的错，但这不意味着它不真实。于是他贴上Rust冰冷到不可思议的唇，试着用下身磨蹭着Rust纹丝不动的身躯。

    Rust放任了对方，甚至微微张口，让Marty尝到烟草和一缕薄荷的余味，但到此为止了。吻他好比走进他的公寓——那个空空的白色房间，每一个可能存在的秘密，依旧被封存在白墙之后。Marty没有后退，只是动作放缓了些。他有点尴尬，觉得自己像磨蹭主人的手来求取安慰的猎犬。这片沉默的空虚已经无限接近于今夜他所能得到的“宽恕”了。

最终，他又跌落回原地，醉酒恶毒地给了他当头一棒。Rust紧紧捏住衣领的手和身后的车是他唯二的支撑物。他发出某种姑且可称为呜咽的声音，实在无法支撑自己脑袋的重量，只能把头抵在Rust胸前。或许是潮湿的夜晚早早降了露水，片刻后他发现，贴着他面颊的白色衬衫，棉布已然完全湿透。

 

END

 

 


End file.
